It feels good in here, IN YOU
by Kittos
Summary: Oneshot. Bakura has basically done it with almost everyone. Now, he wants Ryou. No Plot; just sex, I suppose. Implied Tendershipping. First attempt at writing Yaoi. R&R, please.


**"**Wow. I think I'm inlove...**"**

**Based On: **Yu-Gi-Oh!

**LOVERS:** Yami Bakura(Bakura) and Ryou Bakura(Ryou). Also, Bakura mentions he has done the deed with several people- Malik, Seto, Honda, Jonouchi and Duke.

**Rating:** M. Contains Yaoi, Course Language and Adult Themes. Channel 13 recommends parental guidence for younger viewers. Kittos recommends younger viewers to not even read this at all. No way is this content suitable for people who either can not accept boy love or are under the age of at least 15-16 MINIMUM.

**Summary:** Oneshot. Bakura has basically done it with almost everyone. Now, he wants Ryou. No Plot; just sex, I suppose. Implied Tendershipping. First attempt at writing Yaoi.

**Author's Notes:** First. Yaoi. Ever. Never writing one again otherwise all the heads of swans will explode. Nawww.

**Inspiration:** Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake ... really slow and laggy. Admittedly, it actually sounds good. Better, prehaps.

**FunFacts: **It's 10:44PM, I'm tired and here I am laying in bed with my laptop on my lap. I'm surprised I haven't fallen asleep and tossed my lappy onto the floor.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, unfortunately. If I did; expect to see a lot BakuraxRyou smexy time action! But with all seriousness, nah, don't own anything.

**Mind You:** \Bakura mindlinking with Ryou\  
/_Ryou mindlinking with Bakura_/  
'_Thoughts made by both Bakura and Ryou_'  
Ryou - 'Good', 'Lighter' half of the Bakura Body.  
Bakura - 'Bad', 'Darker' half of the Bakura Body.

- _InLove._

It was official. Bakura was a man-slut. A dominating man-slut, mind you, but like that made any difference. He has performed the unmentionable countless times; luring Ryou's friends into their house for a one-night-only entertainment. He's slept with Jonouchi, Honda (One of his biggest refrets ever), Duke, Seto Kaiba (Twice), Malik (Three times) and even Anzu (Accidental. Anzu was actually cross-dressing and Bakura was drunk). Though it wasn't like he was keeping a list that he kept in his top-left drawer in the cabinent next to his bed. Continuing on, Bakura wasn't paid to pound someone into the appartment below; he actually did it to get his mind off someone. Someone he hadn't done _this_ to, Ryou. Of course Ryou was on his mind- the boy pratically owned half of it. It didn't mean he had any _attractions_ to him. Besides, it would never work out with him being a spirit of a former theif inhabiting half of said boy's body. He and Ryou were complete and utter opposites anyway. Ryou was sickly kind amd disturbingly caring. Whilst Bakura was just plain sick and disturbing. Though if their was one thing they _did_ have in common was the fact that they were both sexy and extremely attractive. Well, Bakura was sexy and Ryou was adorable. Adorable, especially his soft-looking, pink lips, long, white hair and his wide, brown eyes. But both were still extremely attractive. Bakura definately had a strong liking for his lighter half, not that he would acknowledge the thought.

One night, Bakura checked his non-non-non-non-existent list. Checking off Malik's name once more he looked as to who his next 'victim' would be for tomorrow night. Monday, 10th of March- _You wont be having anybody for weeks. I've phoned all of them saying they wont be getting some anymore -You're better half, Ryou.  
_"What the-" He asked to nobody in particular seeing as the only person in the room other than himself was Malik, and he was too exhausted to remain awake after their activity. Checking the rest of the list, he was angered to see it was all blank. Apparently, his hikari wiped his whole schedule clean. "Fuck." He growled finally, ripping up the page.  
'_What he just did, TOTALLY unattractive. Annoying, pathetic weakling._' Thought Bakura, getting into bed beside Malik. '_Totally? How fucking gay am I, exactly?_' Chosing the avoid the question, he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Once morning, he decided the little pip-squeek could have control as school never really interested him anyway. The whole day was eventless and over-all boring. During lunch, Bakura perved on Malik's and Seto's asses deeming them his favourites.  
'_One day, I'll just have to have a three-some._' He grinned at the devious thought.

/_Bakura! How dare you! They are my friends!_/ Said Ryou over a newly-opened mindlink.  
\Like you care, anyway. You're just jealous because I can't give you any!\  
He could just feel the young teenager blushing- strangely enough, Bakura was turned on. /_No. I-I'm not jealous. W-why would I be jealous? I'm n-not jealous._/ Whimpered Ryou.  
\Ryou, I can see you blushing.\ He replied, laughing. \Don't worry, little-one. Soon your prays have been answered. Tonight.\ Immediately, he turned off the mindlink and returned to his soul room to create a plan.

'_Bakura! What do you mean?! Bakura!_' It was fruitless. The mindlink was closed. What the spirit said gave him uneasiness and an unwanted boner.

After school, Ryou collasped on the couch. "I'm exhausted." He said aloud. Turning to his left to reach for the TV remote, he saw transparent demin legs standing beyond the remote. "W-What!?" He screamed. Finally, he released a sigh when he saw it was only Bakura. "Bakura. What did you mean at school?" He asked, trying to remain calm.

An evil smirk grew on the dark's features before he disappeared. \Come with me to our soul rooms, _Ryou_\

'_He called me by my birth name._' He hesitantly followed the spirit allowing the newly-unconscious body to flop to the ground. Reaching his cream-coloured soul room he glanced around as he tried to find the former Theif. His eyes searched past the photos of his family hung on the cream, off-white walls, the organised, single bed until he stared at his door. Not once has he opened it. His Yami said he'd punish him greatly if he did. Finally giving into temptation, he slowly opened the door he looked at the walkway to the other door.  
"Hello?" He called out into the darkness.

"Ryou." Replied Bakura who came from the openning door on the other side. "Come in." He stepped aside to grant the younger one access.

Ryou walked into the other's room and stared at the sight before him. A queen-sized bed, covered with the finest blankets and pillows, gold and jewelery scattered everywhere and images of lost family members and friends kept in a untidy book. "How did you obtain such fine things?" He asked, walking towards the bed and stroking the duna.

Admiring the way the boy touched the fabric, he came up from behind and intertwined their fingers together. "I'm a theif- how else?" He panted into Ryou's ear and proceeded by licking his earlobe. "You have something I want and I aim to take it."

He began to shiver. "And w-what is t-t-that?"

Smirking, he flipped the boy and pushed him down; straddling his waist as the boy landed with his back on the bed. "Your virginity." He answered as he began kissing his way down to Ryou's revealed collarbone. His skilled fingers began to work on undoing _his_ hikari's polo-shirt and pushed it aside to stare in awe at the creamy chest rising heavily below him. "Ryou, you look absolutely delicious." He stated before returning to molest said boy. 

Between the kisses, Ryou panted "T-Thank you, B-Bakura!" He assisted Bakura remove the unnecessary t-shirt on Bakura and later worked on his pants. Bakura took no time in taking the whitenette's remaining clothes off. Once both revealed to each other in all their glory, Ryou began to kiss, lick and tease the head of Bakura's shaft. He greedily spread the pre-cum collected with his finger before returning to his previous actions.

"Ra yes, Ryou!" Panted Bakura loudly. Ryou smiled at his Yami's appreciation before licking the harden penis from the base upwards, placing soft kisses before licking up again. Bakura's grunt gave him satisfaction to continue onward faster. Losing his patience, Bakura grabbed the back of Ryou's hair like a hook and guided it to the tip of the penis which rested on the lighter boy's lips. Engulfing Bakura whole, he almost gagged as he deep-throated the large shaft. He continued to tease Bakura but before said man could 'release' himself, he pulled himself off, turned and fell with his pale ass hanging in the air on full display infront of Bakura.

He turned his head to face Bakura, who was already positioning himself. Grabbing a randomly placed packet of lubricant, he poured some onto his hands and began covering his hardened length before placing coated fingers into his hikari's entrance. He gave Ryou forty seconds to adjust before adding another finger and did a scissor-like motion carefully. "Please..." Mumbled Ryou, staring at Bakura with eyes filled with need. Noticing this, Bakura removed his fingers and replaced it with his penis. Ryou let out a gasp at the pleasurable pain before Bakura pulled out slightly.

Grunting as he pushed himself further into Ryou, his heart began to flutter. "Ry-ou! I (_pulls then pushes against prostate_) THINK (_pulls out even further and enteres with a loud grunt)_ I'MINLOVE (_Swings out and back in roughly once again_) WITHYOU." He shouted inbetween his actions.

/_Yea, that's GREAT, BAKURA! Can you JUST keep GOING!_/ Begged Ryou through their mindlink because words couldn't escape his mouth due to the amount of pleasure he was currently in.

Feeling a little bit hurt, Bakura heavied into Ryou's tight entrance once more before spilling his seed into the young virgin. Said boy released his cum all over his chest and bed. Unfortunately for him, he had to lay in it when Bakura collasped ontop of him. Too tired to do anything, Noticing Ryou was having difficulty breathing, the Yami rolled off and pulled the whitenette onto his chest into a loving cuddle.  
"Ryou, I wasn't kidding when I said I was inlove with you." He said softly inbetween pants for breathe.

Blushing, Ryou snuggled closer into Bakura's chest and replied, "Bakura- I love you too." They smiled and remained silent for a little while.

Suddenly, Bakura remembered something. "Yadonushi. Why did you clear my important schedule?!" He demanded.

Shivering in fear, Ryou scooted an inch away from his scarier other-half. "Because I was jealous." He answered simply.

"Oh." Bakura reached down and placed a kiss on Ryou's soft, white hair.

Moving closer again, Ryou managed to yawn out a "Good-night, Yami."

Smiling a genuine, true smile the other replied, "Night, Hikari.", as they both fell asleep in a affectionate embrace.

**And... end scene.**

Remember how I said I started this at 10 something? It's 1:31AM right now. Yea, so that's the reason my Yaoi at the end is a**weful**. Remember, heads of swans.

I'm also betting that it didn't make sense what-so-ever.  
_YamiKittos:_ You got that right.  
Who the fuck are you?  
_YamiKittos: _The better half you created by writing this poor crap.  
Ah. Good work.  
_YamiKittos:_ I swear to God, if you do this again. Swans, heads, explosion.  
Heads of what? ;)  
_YamiKittos:_ Shut up, stupid little pervert. I said swans- do you have anything filty for that?  
Swans are the only birds with penises.  
_YamiKittos:_ You learn something new everyday...  
Shouldn't you already know that seeing as though you are me?  
_YamiKittos: _... Shut up. Let's stop this pointless conversation for the poor, unfortunate reader.  
Agreed.

Edited: Wow. That sucked. I'm sorry if that was complete and utter crap! That was my first time any yaoi, lemon and such!  
Also, regarding the title, when I read that in the manga, I squeed so loudly I almost crashed made my brother crash.  
Complain to me!! Review please.


End file.
